


The wild stag night

by Cute_trash



Series: Stucky moments [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And strippers, Crack, Drinks All Around, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I Tried, I blame Moose_trash, Including Steve, Just like everyone, Let's kinda pretend Civil War didn't happened and everyone is friends, M/M, Partying, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Steve and Bucky are cuddly bear gay, Steve is wild, Tony has no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/pseuds/Cute_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are engaged so of course Tony had to throw a stag night with all the guys to commemorate this happy date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelhead17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/gifts).



> Based on a silly conversation I had with /Moose_trash ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

A lot happened after Bucky returned and gained his memories. There were somethings he still didn't quite remember but in just two years, he made great progress and everyone was proud of the brand new avenger. The rest of the Avengers had been patient and kind enough to help Bucky understand this era better as well help him regain his memories, he was truly lucky. It was during that time that Steve and Bucky grew closer, they learned to trust each other again and in no time they were just like before all those years ago except... Their feelings had grown stronger and so that's how the super soldier and ex-assassin ended up together. During a year and two months, Bucky decided, even if it was still early, to propose to Steve and he obviously said yes, everyone was truly happy for the couple.

 

Of course if a wedding was going to happen, a bachelor party was bound to follow especially if Tony Stark was around. And that's exactly what was happening in the humble mansion of Stark, a stag party. Loud music, random people, lots of alcohol and strippers, all the necessary things for a perfect stag night. Only a few hours into the party, ~~and a lot of drinks later~~  a lot of crazy things had happened already:

Tony was already drunk so he climbed on top of a table and threw money at the strippers while yelling at the tops of his longs "I make it rain!!";

Clint had hid himself under one of the tables and whenever someone spotted him and tried to remove him, he would caw furiously at them;

Steve and Bucky were drunk beyond themselves and were making out in front of everyone, not that they cared anyway;

And Thor was busy enjoying the ridiculous figures his friends were making, his alcohol tolerance was a lot higher - _Asgardian drinks are a lot better and stronger._ He had said once - while Sam was busy filming and taking pictures so that later he could blackmail everyone.

 

Everyone was definitely having a great time except for Vision. He felt like he was some sort of babysitter, he didn't drink alcohol or anything, in fact actually he didn't need food or any other sort of nourishment and he did not enjoy these loud songs and all those people but he was pretty much forced to come and so he sat in corner moping hoping the hours would pass by quickly enough through him. But things could have been worse, he in fact, was not alone since Bruce was next to him keeping him company and making small talk.

 

Another surprise had been Spiderman who randomly crashed the party shouting something among the lines about "Never being invited to anything". After everyone had been temporarily surprised they all resumed drinking, dancing, making out and whatever activities they were involved. At one point Tony had grabbed a microphone and through slurred words he managed to thank everyone and that a karaoke contest was now open, which everyone cheered.

Tony sang "Born this way" from Lady Gaga;

Clint sang "I'm like a bird" from Nelly Furtado;

Thor sang a song from his home planet which no one understood what he said but people cheered anyway;

Steve sang "America! Fuck yeah!" from Team America;

Spiderman sang "Spiderman" because what else would he sing?

And in the end it was Bucky's turn to sing.

 

Suddenly the lights dimmed and everyone grew rather quiet and Bucky started to sing:

" _Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you"_

Bucky started to approach Steve with a loving smile

 _"Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be"_

At this point Steve was tearing up and Bucky extended his arm

 _"Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you"_

They started to sway slowly to beat of the song while Bucky kept singing

 _"Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you."_

When the song finished everyone clapped, shouted and wolf-whistled at Steve and Bucky while they kissed.

 

After that small loving moment between the couple, everyone returned to what they were doing except for Bucky and Steve who just kept staring at each other.

"That was really sweet. Thank you." Steve thanked the man while giving him a loving hug

"Anytime."

 

The rest of the night was a big blur with more drinking, dancing, possible singing and more embarrassing moments. On the next day almost everyone was extremely hung over and mumbling about their splinting headaches and what the hell happened last night, with that Sam showed up showing snippets of videos and some pictures while telling what happened. After that everyone agreed to never invite Sam again to their parties unless he was planning to get drunk too, otherwise he would have embarrassing pictures of everybody but what they didn't know is that Sam already had an immense amount of embarrassing pictures and videos of all of the Avengers. 

 

The End~


	2. Extra scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because things wouldn't be truly complete without a special appearance from Black Panther ^-^ Just a small extra to the main story :3

Loud music could be heard from outside the Stark mansion, anyone who passed by would know that Tony Stark was giving one hell of a party just like old times. Curiously enough someone was actually driving by, a bright red Ferrari who stopped at the mansion's entrance. T'challa or Black Panther was looking at the mansion with an unimpressed look.

 

"Damn bitches..." He said out loud.

 

And with those words he started driving again, the sound of the engine slowly fading as he drove far away from there.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes ♥


End file.
